This invention relates to abrasive polishing devices.
Conventionally, polishing of materials such as granite and marble is achieved using a polishing apparatus that has a rotating polishing head on which a number of polishing pads, typically with wear surfaces of silicon carbide, are mounted. The problem with the conventional polishing apparatuses of this kind is that the wear surfaces are rapidly worn down and require frequent replacement.